Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for voice input. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to configuration of matching rules. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
With the development of terminal equipments, a terminal can support more and more human-computer interaction modes, e.g., a voice input mode. For example, a terminal equipment can identify the intention of a user via voice information input by the user. Currently, terminal equipments often adopt a voice input command matching method to match a voice input command corresponding to the voice information input by the user so as to execute an operation corresponding to the voice input command.
The above-noted conventional technology has some disadvantages. For example, a terminal equipment can establish a mapping relation between each voice input command and a corresponding statement for configuration of matching rules related to voice input commands. Since a voice input command may correspond to multiple statements of different expressions, the terminal equipment often needs to, for each voice input command, establish mapping relations with multiple statements of different expressions respectively, resulting in low efficiency of configuring the voice input command matching rules.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for configuring matching rules related to voice input commands.